starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jan Dodonna
|genero=Masculino[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |altura=1.82 metros |pelo=Blanco |ojos=Azul |piel=Clara |peso= |ciber= |era= |afiliacion=*República GalácticaStar Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva **Fuerzas Armadas de la República *Imperio GalácticoUna Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Grupo MassassiStar Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow **Comando SectorialStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes |maestros= |aprendices=}} Jan Dodonna fue un oficial militar humano del planeta Commenor que primero sirvió en la Armada de la República durante las Guerras Clon, y después, como General en la rebelión contra el Imperio Galáctico. Al frente del Grupo Massassi, una de las células rebeldes más grandes de la red rebelde del Senador Bail Organa, los miembros de su célula fueron claves para la formación de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Dodonna acabaría formando parte del Alto Mando de la Alianza, y sería el líder militar de la Alianza Rebelde en su base escondida en Yavin 4. Fue él quien elaboró el plan que conduciría a la exitosa Batalla de Yavin y la destrucción de la superarma conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte. Tras la Batalla de Yavin, Dodonna y los rebeldes evacuaron Yavin 4 en busca de una nueva base de operaciones. Entonces, Dodonna se unió a la Flota de la Alianza y ayudó al resto del Alto Mando de la Alianza a supervisar el esfuerzo de guerra. En el 1 DBY, Dodonna se encontraba en los Muelles Espaciales de Mako-Ta junto al resto del Alto Mando, donde recibió el mando de un crucero estelar MC80a. Sin embargo, allí se produjo un ataque imperial tras la traición de la reina Trios de Shu-Torun, el cual tuvo consecuencias devastadoras. Sin desear arriesgar más vidas, Dodonna ordenó a su crucero permanecer oculto, pero Luke Skywalker le convenció para que volviera a Mako-Ta y rescatara a los demás rebeldes. En última instancia, Dodonna dio su vida para asegurar la supervivencia de los rebeldes supervivientes mientras el Ejecutor destruía su crucero. No obstante, la muerte de Jan Dodonna no fue en vano. Gracias a su sacrificio, miembros del Alto Mando como Mon Mothma, Gial Ackbar, Hera Syndulla y Leia Organa pudieron sobrevivir, continuando con su lucha por la libertad y la restauración de la República Galáctica durante los siguientes cuatro años, que culminaron con la muerte del Emperador Sheev Palpatine en Endor y eventualmente la derrota del propio Imperio Galáctico en Jakku. Biografía Servicio en la República y el Imperio Un humano del planeta Commenor, Jan Dodonna sirvió en las fuerzas navales de la República Galáctica durante el conflicto conocido como las Guerras Clon, donde sirvió como oficial en un Destructor Estelar clase Venator. Tras la transformación de la República en el Imperio Galáctico, Dodonna prosiguió su servicio en las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, donde, por sus actos distinguidos, se convirtió en uno de los primeros capitanes de un Destructor Estelar Imperial. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzó el tiempo, Dodonna se desilusionó con el Imperio y, poco después, desertó a la red rebelde. Rebelión inicial Inicios en la Rebelión Durante los primeros años del Imperio Galáctico, la rebelión consistía en un conjunto de células rebeldes coordinadas en secreto por el senador imperial Bail Organa, y conocidas como la red rebelde. En el 5 ABY, Dodonna había tomado el mando de uno de estos grupos rebeldes, el denominado Grupo Massassi, en su lucha contra el Imperio. Leevan Tenza fue un miembro de este grupo. Sin embargo, se produjo un incidente en el que Tenza desobedeció sus órdenes y preventivamente atacó a un objetivo imperial. Eso hizo que fuese sometido a una corte marcial, por lo que Tenza desertó y se unió a los Partisanos de Saw Gerrera. En el año 2 ABY, la célula rebelde de Dodonna se encontraba entre las más grandes de la Red Rebelde, y estaba estacionada en Yavin 4, la cuarta luna del planeta Yavin, en el Alcance Gordian. Ese mismo año, miembros del Escuadrón Fénix, que también formaba parte de la Red Rebelde, consiguieron robar cinco Cazas estelares BTL Ala-Y de la Estación Reklam y se los entregaron a Dodonna y su unidad. Las Alas-Y eventualmente serían usadas por el Escuadrón Oro, liderado por el capitán Jon 'Dutch' Vander. Fundación de la Alianza Para Restaurar la República En el 2 ABY, la senadora Mon Mothma de Chandrila habló abiertamente en contra del Emperador Sheev Palpatine acusándolo de ser el responsable de la masacre de Ghorman así como calificándolo de asesino y mentiroso. Por ello, Mothma fue obligada a abandonar Chandrila huyendo del Imperio Galáctico. Poco después de su huida, Mothma llevó a cabo un discurso que significaría la fundación de la Alianza Para Restaurar la República. Desde una nave de mando rebelde, Dodonna escuchó junto al senador Bail Organa el discurso de Mothma. En su discurso, Mothma afirmó que había sido declarada una traidora por hablar en contra de un Senado Imperial corrupto manipulado por Palpatine. También dijo que, durante demasiado tiempo, había visto en silencio cómo la libertad de la población y la democracia iban muriendo en nombre del orden y la seguridad. Determinada a poner remedio a todas las injusticias, Mothma dijo que a partir de ahora se opondría abiertamente al Imperio y al Emperador, luchando junto a todas las células rebeldes de la galaxia, a las que instó a unirse desde ese mismo día. Por último, Mothma hizo hincapié en la imposibilidad de restaurar la democracia mediante la política e insistió en establecer de nuevo la República Galáctica. Después de que Dodonna y el resto de rebeldes de la galaxia hubieron escuchado el discurso inspirador de Mothma, rápidamente todas las células rebeldes fueron uniéndose entre sí, agrupándose un número significativo de ellas en el planeta Dantooine. Así pues, con la Alianza Rebelde creada, Dodonna dejó de formar parte de la red rebelde para pertenecer a la Alianza Para Restaurar la República. Batalla de Atollon Más adelante, Dodonna y parte de su flota se dirigieron a la base del Escuadrón Fénix, establecida en el planeta Atollon, para colaborar en un ataque contra la fábrica imperial más grande de Lothal. Al llegar a Atollon con su flota, el comandante Jun Sato dio la bienvenida a Dodonna, quien dio las gracias a Sato y manifestó su entusiasmo por dar un fuerte golpe contra el Imperio Galáctico. Luego, desde su nave de mando, Dodonna intervino vía holograma en una reunión junto a Sato, la capitana Hera Syndulla, los Jedi Kanan Jarrus y Ezra Bridger, y el líder de una célula rebelde establecida en Lothal, Ryder Azadi. Durante la reunión, los rebeldes recibieron una transmisión interrumpida del agente rebelde conocido como Fulcrum, en la que advertía que el Gran Almirante Thrawn había descubierto algo importante acerca de los rebeldes. En cuanto Azadi informó de que la mayoría de naves imperiales en Lothal se habían marchado, Hera ordenó a los rebeldes adoptar posiciones de combate, convencida de que los imperiales habían averiguado la localización de su base en Atollon. Dodonna preguntó a Hera cómo podía estar segura de ello, y Ezra respondió que el Imperio ya había empleado una maniobra similar contra ellos cuando estaban establecidos en Garel. A continuación, llegó a Atollon una flota imperial comandada por Thrawn, y se cortaron las comunicaciones de largo alcance, perdiendo así los rebeldes el contacto con Azadi. Dodonna ordenó el salto inmediato al hiperespacio de todas sus naves, mientras el Escuadrón Fénix cubría su huida, puesto que éste aún tenía que evacuar a sus tropas terrestres. No obstante, cuando la primera de las naves de Dodonna intentó saltar al hiperespacio, ésta fue interceptada por dos Interdictores Imperiales, que imposibilitaban los saltos a la velocidad de la luz. Conscientes de que no podían escapar de Atollon, los rebeldes decidieron abrir un camino a través de los interdictores para que una pequeña nave pudiera partir en busca de refuerzos. Así, los refuerzos se desharían de los Interdictores Imperiales y las fuerzas rebeldes podrían escapar. Además, se decidió que Ezra fuese el piloto de la nave que partiría en busca de ayuda. Ante la imposibilidad de despejar un camino para Ezra, el comandante Sato decidió sacrificarse y colisionar su nave contra uno de los Interdictores Imperiales, muriendo en el acto, al igual que el Almirante imperial al mando del Interdictor, Kassius Konstantine. Impactado por la muerte de Sato, Dodonna se vio obligado a ordenar la evacuación en cápsulas de escape en cuanto su nave fue atacada. Finalmente, Dodonna y la tripulación de su nave aterrizaron en Atollon a bordo de las cápsulas, y el resto de naves rebeldes hicieron lo mismo. A pesar de todo, el sacrificio de Sato consiguió que Ezra escapase de Atollon. Reunido con Hera y Wedge Antilles, Dodonna supervisó la activación de un escudo protector, para hacer frente a un futuro bombardeo imperial. El bombardeo imperial fue intenso, pero en última instancia, el escudo resistió. Entonces, Dodonna se reunió con Hera, Wedge, Garazeb Orrelios y el capitán clon CT-7567, apodado "Rex". Hera supuso que los imperiales lanzarían un ataque terrestre, y Dodonna se mostró de acuerdo, deduciendo cuál sería la zona de ataque. El capitán Rex, en base a la deducción de Dodonna, sugirió minar la ruta que iban a seguir los imperiales. De ese modo, Rex y Zeb pusieron su plan en marcha junto a un escuadrón de rebeldes, mientras Dodonna permanecía con Hera y AP-5 en la base rebelde. Dodonna y los rebeldes se enfrentaron a una oleada de soldados de asalto, hasta que finalmente regresaron a la base Zeb, Rex y el Caballero Jedi Kanan Jarrus. Al recibir noticias de que Ezra acababa de regresar junto a varios mandalorianos liderados por Sabine Wren y Fenn Rau, que iban a encargarse de destruir el último Interdictor, los rebeldes trataron de subir a bordo del Espíritu para dirigirse a la órbita de Atollon. Sin embargo, fueron acorralados por Thrawn y varios soldados de la muerte. De pronto, un poderoso y misterioso portador de la Fuerza conocido como Bendu, desencadenó una tormenta con la que atacó tanto a los rebeldes como a los imperiales, intentando expulsarlos de su planeta. Aprovechando la confusión del momento, Dodonna y los demás rebeldes subieron a bordo del Espíritu. Así, la flota rebelde regresó a la órbita de Atollon, donde los mandalorianos ya habían destruido al Interdictor restante. Antes de escapar, no obstante, los rebeldes recibieron una señal de socorro del Agente Kallus, un espía rebelde que acababa de ser descubierto por el Imperio, y que procedía de una cápsula de escape que flotaba en el espacio. Los rebeldes recogieron a Kallus a bordo del Espíritu, y entonces, los supervivientes de la batalla, escaparon de Atollon, evitando los ataques de las fuerzas dirigidas por la Gobernadora Arihnda Pryce. Al saltar al hiperespacio, Dodonna estuvo en la cabina del Espíritu junto a Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Rex y Kallus. Finalmente, los mandalorianos regresaron a su cuartel general en Krownest, mientras Dodonna y el resto de supervivientes se dirigían al Gran Templo Massassi, ubicado en Yavin 4, y que era la sede de la célula rebelde del propio Dodonna. Camino a la guerra En el 1 ABY, una misión de reconocimiento dirigida por Hera Syndulla fracasó por culpa de los imperiales. En consecuencia, Dodonna se reunió en el Gran Templo Massassi con los senadores Bail Organa y Mon Mothma, el capitán clon Rex, Alexsandr Kallus y los Rebeldes de Lothal. Durante la reunión, Organa reveló que sus contactos en el Senado Imperial le habían comunicado que el Imperio Galáctico había construido una antena de comunicaciones en el Sistema Jalindi, lo que le permitía responder a las acciones rebeldes de manera más rápida y coordinada. Eso hizo apenarse a Dodonna, que afirmó odiar admitir que los rumores oídos por Saw Gerrera y sus Partisanos hubieran resultado ciertos, puesto que habían obtenido mejor información que la Alianza Rebelde mediante la tortura de prisioneros. Dodonna concluyó que no podían permitir que la antena de comunicaciones imperial les perjudicara, y Kallus sugirió sabotearla para recibir información de todas las comunicaciones imperiales. Así, los rebeldes podrían ajustar sus operaciones a los movimientos del Imperio. Hera se ofreció a llevar a cabo la misión, y después de que Dodonna preguntase si podría llevarla a cabo pasando desapercibida, ella respondió que el Espíritu hacía honor a su nombre. Por eso, Mon Mothma se mostró de acuerdo y aprobó la misión, que sería llevada a cabo por los Rebeldes de Lothal usando el Espíritu. Después de que Hera Syndulla y C1-10P regresaran de Lothal con el registrador de vuelo de un Defensor TIE/D de Élite, Dodonna asistió a una reunión de alto nivel con Hera, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa y Erskin Semaj. Tras analizar los datos, Dodonna concluyó que los cazas estelares de la Alianza Rebelde no eran rival para el Defensor TIE/D de Élite. Mientras Dodonna y los demás debatían por qué el Imperio había activado el Protocolo 13 en Lothal, Hera interrumpió la reunión y convenció a Mothma para lanzar un ataque contra las fábricas de Defensores TIE en Lothal. Guerra Civil Galáctica Robo de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte En el 0 ABY, el general comandaba el Gran Templo Massassi, que era el principal asentamiento de los rebeldes, considerado como su base más importante y una fortaleza oculta del Imperio Galáctico. Para ese tiempo, Dodonna había sido ascendido al Alto Mando de la Alianza, y estuvo presente en el Gran Templo de Yavin 4 cuando la Operación Fractura confirmó la existencia de una estación espacial móvil imperial que consistía en una súperarma capaz de destruir planetas, la Estrella de la Muerte. Aunque el Alto Mando estaba dividido respecto a cómo responder a la amenaza, el escuadrón Rogue One efectuó la misión no autorizada de robar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte con la esperanza de descubrir una debilidad que permitiera a la Alianza Rebelde destruir la estación. La consiguiente Batalla de Scarif provocó el estallido de la Guerra Civil Galáctica y la lucha abierta contra el Imperio, y los planos fueron robados con éxito en un intento de enviárselos a Dodonna para ser analizados. Después de que los planos llegaran a Yavin 4 y la debilidad instalada en la estación de combate por Galen Erso fuese encontrada, Dodonna diseñó un plan de ataque consistente en un grupo de cazas estelares atacando la Estrella de la Muerte con el objetivo de lanzar torpedos de protones hacia dentro de un puerto de salida y destruirla. Eso condujo a la Batalla de Yavin, que Dodonna y el resto de líderes rebeldes siguieron desde Yavin 4. Justo cuando la Estrella de la Muerte iba a destruir Yavin 4, y a Dodonna con él, la estación fue destruida por Luke Skywalker. Evacuando Yavin El General estuvo presente en la Ceremonia de Premios Real conmemorando la destrucción de la estación de combate, y anunciando a la conclusión del evento que evacuarían Yavin 4, puesto que el Imperio Galáctico ahora conocía la localización de su base. Dodonna empezó inmediatamente a buscar nuevos planetas que sirvieran para establecer una nueva base de operaciones, descartando rápidamente Insk y Daxan Beta como candidatos. Leia Organa habló con Dodonna, pidiéndole colaborar en la búsqueda de una nueva base. El General rechazó su ofrecimiento, puesto que el Imperio había ofrecido diez millones de créditos por la cabeza de Leia y se rumoreaba de que los imperiales estaban buscando alderaanianos supervivientes para tomar represalias contra ellos. Dodonna afirmó que Leia no abandonaría el sistema sin como mínimo una escolta militar completa antes de alejarse de ella. A pesar de las objeciones de Dodonna, Organa abandonó Yavin 4 en una nave con R2-D2 y Evaan Verlaine, una piloto alderaaniana. Leia dejó un holograma explicando sus acciones en los aposentos privados de Dodonna. El General envió a Luke Skywalker y Wedge Antilles en dos Alas-X para traer de vuelta a la princesa; sin embargo, la nave de Leia saltó al hiperespacio antes de que Skywalker o Antilles pudieran detenerla. Carrera tardía Tras la evacuación de Yavin 4, Dodonna se unió a la Flota de la Alianza y ayudó al resto de líderes de la Alianza Para Restaurar la República a supervisar el esfuerzo de guerra. Poco después del asalto a una fábrica de armas en Cymoon 1, Dodonna se reunió con Leia Organa, la Canciller Mon Mothma y el Almirante Gial Ackbar para discutir los próximos pasos de la Alianza y la necesidad de establecer una nueva base de operaciones. Varios días más tarde, la Flota Rebelde recibió una llamada de emergencia de R2-D2, el droide astromecánico de Luke Skywalker. El droide reportó que Skywalker había sido capturado por Grakkus el Hutt, un poderoso sñor del crimen de Nar Shaddaa. Dodonna se reunió con Mon Mothma y Ackbar para analizar la situación, y expresó su confusión acerca de por qué Skywalker había ido a un lugar tan repleto de criminales como Nar Shaddaa. Ackbar propuso rescatar al héroe rebelde, pero Mothma destacó que no podían hacer frente al poderoso Cártel Hutt, y nadie era demasiado valiente como para presentarse voluntario en una misión de rescate. La reunión fue interrumpida por Chewbacca, y Dodonna notó que el wookiee estaba dispuesto a dirigirse a Nar Shaddaa junto al droide de protocolo C-3PO. Chewbacca rescató con éxito a Skywalker con la ayuda de Leia y Han Solo, quienes descubrieron por su cuenta la situación de Skywalker y acudieron en su ayuda. El Alto Mando de la Alianza pronto se enteró de que el destacamento rebelde de Vrogas Vas había entablado combate con Darth Vader y había derribado su caza estelar tras sufrir numerosas bajas. Dodonna decidió que Vader representaba una grave amenaza y aprovechó la oportunidad, enviando a un batallón para ayudar a los rebeldes del planeta en sus esfuerzos por matar al Lord Sith. En el 1 DBY, un año después de la Batalla de Yavin y la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, el general Dodonna estaba estacionado en los Muelles espaciales de Mako-Ta junto al resto del Alto Mando Rebelde. Fue desde allí que la Alianza Rebelde orquestó un motín en Mon Cala y el intento de rescate del rey mon calamari cautivo Lee-Char. Luego, la recién fortalecida flota rebelde se reunió en Mako-Ta, y Dodonna recibió el mando de un Crucero estelar MC80a. Batalla final La seguridad de la Alianza Rebelde en Mako-Ta duró poco, puesto que la reina Trios de Shu-Torun, quien había estando filtrando información tanto al Imperio Galáctico como a los rebeldes, reveló a Darth Vader la localización de la base rebelde oculta. El Imperio pronto llegó con tres Destructores Estelares clase Imperial y un Superdestructor Estelar, el Ejecutor, comandados por el propio Darth Vader. Cuando los rebeldes intentaron escapar, descubrieron que la tecnología de Shu-Torun instalada en los cruceros había dejado a los sistemas inoperantes, incluyendo las puertas de los hangares y los hiperimpulsores. Sin la capacidad de desplegar a sus cazas estelares, las fuerzas imperiales, muy superiores en número y poder, rápidamente tomaron ventaja en el ataque. Leia Organa planteó la hipótesis de que la barrera de seguridad de las puertas de los hangares detectaría transpondedores que operaran con frecuencias rebeldes a alta velocidad. Esto se confirmó cuando Luke Skywalker, quien también estaba estacionado en el crucero de Dodonna, voló cerca de las puertas del hangar del crucero, a pesar de la orden directa de Dodonna de permanecer en tierra. Sin embargo, las puertas se abrieron permitiendo al contingente de cazas del crucero ser desplegado. Durante la batalla, un grupo liderado por el general Davits Draven pudo asegurar unos códigos de acceso que permitiría inactivar la tecnología de Shu-Torun. Estos códigos fueron entregados al general Dodonna, quien de inmediato ordenó a su crucero escapar saltando al hiperespacio. Sin el deseo de arriesgar más vidas de las que ya se habían perdido en el devastador ataque, el general Dodonna ordenó permanecer escondidos y esperar para reagruparse con otros supervivientes. No obstante, fue convencido por Skywalker y Organa de regresar a Mako-Ta y rescatar a quienes se encontraban atrapados. Junto a un pequeño número de transportes escoltados por el Escuadrón Pícaro, el crucero de Dodonna volvió a Mako-Ta y se enfrentó al Ejecutor. Las fuerzas de Dodonna lograron contener al Imperio lo suficiente como para distribuir los códigos al resto de los cruceros rebeldes mientras el personal de la base rebelde era evacuado en los transportes. El crucero de Dodonna fue poco después destruido por el Ejecutor. Jan Dodonna, general de la Alianza Rebelde, pereció junto a su nave. Legado Aunque le costaron la vida, las acciones de Dodonna durante el ataque en Mako-Ta fueron claves para salvar el futuro de la Alianza Rebelde. Mon Mothma, Gial Ackbar, Hera Syndulla y muchos otros miembros del Alto Mando de la Alianza se encontraban entre aquellos salvados por el regreso del crucero de Dodonna al combate. Su liderazgo durante los días tempranos de la creciente rebelión, durante la Batalla de Yavin, y su resistencia final en la emboscada de Mako-Ta permitieron a la Alianza prosperar y eventualmente derrocar al Emperador Sheev Palpatine en la Batalla de Endor, tres años después de su muerte. Apariciones *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' }} Fuentes * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Ultimate Sticker Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' * * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Commenori Categoría:Desertores Imperiales Categoría:Generales del Ejército de la Alianza Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Oficiales de la Armada de la República Categoría:Personal de la Armada Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Personal del Alto Mando de la Alianza Categoría:Personal del Grupo Massassi